


Ravens

by ephemerality



Category: Mortal Instruments
Genre: Day One, Fluff, Jalec Week 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until several minutes later that Alec realizes he lost Jace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravens

It’s not until several minutes later that Alec realizes he lost Jace. 

 

He can hear them now, Izzy and Clary. “You had one job, Alec. One job.” 

 

“Yeah, Alec,” Simon and his need to butt into everything that wasn’t his business would put in. “One job.” 

 

Sometimes he wonders why his sister is still with that weirdo. 

 

He mutters curses under his breath as he retraces his steps and vows to get a leash for his boyfriend, because really, this happened far too often. Jace couldn’t have gone that far. There had to be some reason he would just walk off like that, without telling Alec. Something must’ve distracted him. 

 

The street was fairly empty at this time of day, when everyone was at work and school, but Jace had a rare talent for starting fights with himself and “accidentally” blowing up the empty street. Which of course would result in more lectures for Alec, and if that happened, he was withholding sex. He’s so caught up in trying to remember exactly when it was that Jace had disappeared that he walks right past the pet store. 

 

He stops. Turns back to look at it. Sees the flash of blonde hair through the window. Sighs. Goes inside. 

 

Jace is standing there, in the bird section, cooing at a raven. Really, with the way Jace longed for one, Alec really should’ve guessed. It has to be a raven, of course, because Jace never so much as looked at any other bird. “Alec, look,” he says excitedly as Alec approaches, rolling his eyes at his parabatai’s ability to always be able to tell when he’s around. Of course, it also could’ve been that Jace has been saying, “Alec, look,” as long as he’s been standing there. 

 

His suspicion is confirmed when he stands next to Jace and says, “Yes, I see,” and Jace grins. 

 

“It works!” 

 

“What works?” 

 

“I have summoned you to me.” 

 

Alec rolls his eyes. “No, I realized you wandered off like the child you are and I went looking for you.” 

 

“Does that make you a pedophile?” 

 

“Jace.” 

 

“What? I summoned you, okay?” 

 

“No, you didn’t.” 

 

“You came looking for me because I summoned you to me.” 

 

“No, I came looking for you because I didn’t want Izzy and Clary to kill me.” 

 

“Because I summoned you to me.” 

 

Alec sighs. “Why are we here, Jace?” 

 

“I don’t really know. Was it God or the Big Bang? Or maybe both?” 

 

“Not here as in the universe, here as in the pet store.” 

 

“Ah. Well, obviously because I’m going to buy this exquisite avian creature.” 

 

“With what money?” 

 

“Yours.” 

 

“What?” 

 

Jace grins, and Alec feels those familiar butterflies. “What’s yours is mine, remember?” 

 

Alec does not remember, but knows how much Jace wants a raven, and decides to humor him. “And what do I get out of it?” 

 

“A happy boyfriend.” 

 

“What else?” 

 

“That’s not enough for you?” Jace places a hand on his chest, faking a wounded look. “I’m truly hurt.” 

 

Alec raises an eyebrow. Jace leans over and whispers a very, very detailed compensation plan. 

 

They’re out of the pet store with the raven in ten minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com).


End file.
